Julian country
Introduction Welcome to the Repoblikos de Demokratikos of Julian country! On May 28, 2013, our amazing leader, countryaholic0000, rescued our nation from the clutches of evil. Commanding overwhelming support, he was named Primos Ministros. With such an amazing victory in the back of our minds, we're happy to say that we work tirelessly to ensure our nation's main focus: widely ranging unquestionable freedoms and liberties for all our people. According to the Juliannese Newsroom, a large majority of the 536,329,997 mostly Hulanesos citizens say that they practice Kristanitos, under a mostly open, honest, and transparent government. The Primos Ministros was recently heard remarking that as a result of our policies on international trade, the national economy is strong. As a result, most people are overwhelmingly happy, and can be found whistling away the day or even dancing in the streets! After an immeasurably successful (and productive) 116 days in office, we can only wait with bated breath to find out what Primos Ministros countryaholic0000 will do next. Why not send over a message and find out for yourself? Biography Welcome to Julian country, the future Juliania! This nation is a developed country, but some sources say that this nation is the weakest in the country's alliance, Imperialis (formerly Imperial Union of Nations or IUoN). So, we like our citizens to strive for a better community, and our next goal is to reach 100 million people, and have a lower crime rate, maybe 4 or 3 percent will do. A few details to know Military The country's military is good, no casualties yet, a good number of ground troops, and a good military level of 6. As you see, we have plenty of troop rations, 150 were consumed by our citizens, and we have no mercenaries. In the country's alliance, the country is in battalion ?, with ? other alliance members. And also, we could occasionally sell troop rations if we want to get off some extra of them. But, not really that often. We have no naval ships and aircraft yet 'cause of no research yet. Not even strategic missiles, we don't have those. Tips for a better power *Buy more ground troops as it will boost your power. *Try not buying mercenaries, because it might decrease your happiness. *Always choose war, even though you hate casualties. Economy As experts and analysts of Julian country say, GDP is already $992 billion nominal, and $1.2 trillion PPP (purchasing power parity). But, the prime minister just has only a few million dollars left, and is waiting for a loan from the alliance. We have lots of supplies that we have, 35,139 research and 10,638 food. Food is much less than research, not because the citizens are eating them, the food production is getting faster than research. All in all, the economy is fair. Demographics 536 million people are in a wide 9,044,183 sq. km. Everywhere, you can see races in the Julian country, and the most frequent here is now Juliannese, with over 129 million (almost a fifth, or over a fifth). Geography Well, if we put all my alliance mates on the map, and make the alliance a continent, well, the Julian country could be on the northmost part of the "continent". Actually, the Julian country is so small compared to my imagination, but here is the actual Julian country that I am looking forward to. The scale is an expected 1,000 km (in Julian country they call it megameter) in 1 centimeter. Here are the color codes: More information The Julian country is just starting up in making technology. We are also selling and dealing, but I only do it to alliance mates. So please, be one of my alliance mates so that you can get your shipment of tech! Also, it has plenty of friends that has met from Imperialis. Here are some of its friend countries: 1. LordCharlie has left Pixel Nations.